Life of Heroes RP
This is the Life of Heroes RP, an RP of Courage, Excitement, couples, and, of course, Heroes! It intertwines the worlds of several different (constantly expanding!) franchises, bound together by original content from the role-players as they tell their own stories. The first three installments have run their course, giving way to Life of Heroes 4. We're proud to be one of the rare two-person roleplays in our community, especially for surviving as long as we have. Check here for a guide on the various timelines presented. RP Rules #'No' uncensored cussing in the chatroom or RP. (Cusses are to be censored using footnotes, i.e. "f***") #Do not ruin the wiki's pages, only help by adding info if not an RPer. People work hard on these pages and we don't want to ruin all the work we put on here. What happens if you break these rules first time: warning (kick bann from chat if cyber bullying) Second time: kick bann from the chat (kick bann from the wiki if cyber bullying) RP History This RP was first created on August 18, 2010. It was created by Bandicootfan63. He started this by haveing Shadow the Hedgehog trying to shoot SierraSia after he met her. Soon after the adventurous story became an RP. Major RPs Life of Heroes RP Story Line There were multiple tasks in this RP, but ultimately it ended in Crash Man, Sia, Silver the Hedgehog, and Ice journeying to Hell to rescue Blaze. Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above Story Line (both parts) The main story line for this RP was to stop "Black Doom"'s plans to conquer time and space from succeeding. Eventually it was revealed the "Black Doom" the heroes met was just a robot duplicate powered by a little girl trapped inside it in a way imitating the Roboticizer, and that their recently-met friends Zim and GIR were behind everything. Life of Heroes RP 3 Story Line Reboot from the 2nd RP, it is modeled after the first RP yet with an underlying Death From Above backbone. Arc list *'Arc Title' - Summary of events. *''Death Egg II'' - The Eggman announces to the world that he's launched the Death Egg II: a space station capable of leveling planets, and that he plans to destroy the Earth unless all major world leaders transfer their control to his empire. This is the first time Egg Capsules are seen in the RP, as they are used to capture both Sia and Crash Man, leading to their roboticization. This arc mainly follows Sabir Moonstone and allies he amasses, and Luna Moonstone with her own team. Features elements of Archie Comics' Sonic continuity, such as the introduction of Sally Acorn as a minor character. ''Life of Your Heroes'' This a non-canon spin-off of the RP in which Crash Man, Sia, and (possibly) Randy and Sugarpups realize their whole reality has been a simulation created by an alien overlord that invaded Earth years ago. They join a resistance lead by Kinzie Kensington and the Third Street Saints to overthrow Zinyak's rule while learning about how the real world affected the events of the simulation. Secondary RPs ''Life of Heroes: Seven Years Later'' Ever wondered what would happen to the heroes and villains in the future? Well here's your answer! This RP takes place seven years after the events from the Death from Above RP. Because it was started at an early point in the RP's canon and the main RP was continued alongside it, much of its lore became outdated, leading to its eventual abandonment and later a special finale in the form of Luna's nightmares during Pessimis' Shadow in Life of Heroes 4. Scroll down to the bottom of this page to read more. ''Life of Heroes: Rise of the Black Knight'' Originally conceived as taking place in a world similar to that of Sonic and the Black Knight, this RP featured Sia Sapphire and Sonic the Hedgehog travelling through the Camelot and Jade Dragon kingdoms, though more were probably meant to be shown. Although the RP didn't make it far, Bandicootfan63 hopes to one day be able to revive it. During its run it featured many main series characters re-imagined in a medieval setting, and this storytelling style would be a prominent feature in Side RPs long afterward. It's also worth mentioning Sia and Sonic's partnership and fighting style paralleled that of her and Shadow's during Life of Heroes 1. It's also the first and only Side RP to feature Ratchet. Sabir's Return to the Bad Future More later... ''Life of Hero RP'' Experience the thrills and exhilarating adventures of CM and Smerk when Sia and Tilly take a vacation! Why? Why not. (This was a product of my boredom while SierraSia was away from the site for reasons I can't remember. Most likely vacationing. It had a sequel, not sure when that was.) ''Life of Your Heroes'' ''Legend of Blanky'' Originally conceived as a lighter, nostalgic spoof of SierraSia and Bandicootfan63's days on MySims Wiki, Legend of Blanky was revived and attempted to be a callback to Life of Heroes 1's freeform adventuring and storytelling style, as well as fitting into the Life of Heroes canon. It featured Noel and a girl named Lightning, who were predecessors to Joy and Sia's family respectively. It still featured many MySims Wiki tropes and the Blanky character. It is unknown if this RP has been formally scrapped. ''Real Life of Heroes'' The original start of this unnamed RP is estimated to be somewhere around early 2014, but it was dropped after a lack of momentum. During late 2015 its concept was revived and given a proper name, as CM, Sia, and Alfa are transported to a fabricated world where everyone they know lives a "normal" life. Alfa reveals this to them, saying someone malicious is responsible, but their identity remains a mystery for most of the RP. Additionally, everyone is now human; no Mobians exist. ''Undead Nightmare'' A mysterious phenomena experienced by several characters at once in Life of Heroes 3. It was revealed to be something like a nightmare, and when they woke up they found little time had passed. It led to the strengthening of several bonds, and Sia and CM are shown to somewhat trust Michael later in the RP, possibly as a result of the events here. ''Life of Your Heroes'' Side RPs 50 Years Ago on the ARK We turn back our clock 50 years ago to seek into the creation of Project: Moonstone. This Side RP shows what happened durring and after Luna's creation. Yoko and the Sniper See how a little raccoon could reform Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper. This Side RP is planed to be created in a blog soon. It shows how Nack and Yoko first met and how Nack became her father. Series Represented in the RPs Video Games *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' - Shadow the Hedgehog played a pivotal role in the beginning scenario of Life of Heroes and has remained an object of focus ever since. *''Crash Bandicoot'' - Originally appearing in his Crash of the Titans redesign during the beginning of Life of Heroes, he's defeated in a fight by Shadow and subsequently grows to a gigantic size. Although it's assumed he drowned in the ocean, he re-appears in Life of Heroes 2 with his sister Coco. *''Super Mario'' *''Final Fantasy'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Pokemon'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' - Los Santos and Liberty City are visited multiple times, and Carcer City is also mentioned. Various Grand Theft Auto protagonists and antagonists make their appearances, including Trevor Philips' attempt to murder Sia and CM. *''Saints Row'' - A re-imagining of the prologue to Saints Row IV, the leader of the Saints maintains his role as the President of the United States. Additionally, Life of Heroes 3's finale arc sees the heroes journey into Hell to solve the issue of the demonic "chibis" that have been appearing in the mortal world, leading them to the doorstep of Dane Vogel, who leads his own Ultor branch even in death. This is a loose parallel to Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell. *''BioShock'' *''Jak & Daxter'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Epic Mickey'' - Wasteland is featured and expanded upon with elements from Warner Bros. cartoons and Kingdom Hearts. It is also used as a plot device to explain the sudden disappearance of characters and plot points (as the roleplayers simply forgot about them.) This is the case with Shiki Misaki. *''Twisted Metal'' - Sweet Tooth is a prominent antagonist in the world's lore, having wiped out entire armies in the middle of a war. *''Punch-Out!!'' - Little Mac's rise is chronicled in the background of several scenes. Additionally, in LoH3 a scenario spoofing the game is played out. *''Super Smash Bros.'' - An indirect influence on earlier events in Life of Heroes. Giga Bowser appears as a boss. *''Rayman'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Uncharted'' *''Metroid'' *''MySims'' - Although the RP began in a MySims Wiki chatroom, MySims characters didn't appear until LoH2 with the introduction of Dr. F as a researcher for Project Shadow and Project Moonstone. The islands of MySims Kingdom are the setting of LoH4's Pessimis' Shadow arc. *''Conker'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Banjo-Kazooie'' - Banjo is revealed to be friends with Frogger. *''Yooka-Laylee'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' - Exclusive to Real Life of Heroes. *''Mortal Kombat'' TV/Anime *''Medaka Box'' *''Squid Girl'' *''To LOVE-Ru'' *''Pokemon'' *''Invader ZIM'' - Zim is revealed to be the true antagonist of Life of Heroes 2 and subsequently falls to his own hubris. It is unknown what happens to GIR after this, but Dib is promptly sent to an asylum upon returning from space. *''The Simpsons'' - Exclusive to 7 Years Later, mostly relating to the game The Simpsons Hit & Run released on PS2 and GameCube. *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Adventure Time with Finn & Jake'' *''Mickey Mouse'' and related characters *''Regular Show'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Demon Detective Nōgami Neuro'' - Accompanies Korosensei during the Pessimis' Shadow arc, fueled by a sense of mystery among the group. Yako tags along with him. *''Assassination Classroom'' - Korosensei appears during Pessimis' Shadow to tutor the main party in combat against Nightmaren forces. Comics/Manga *''Teen Titans'' - Cameos appearing as they did in Cartoon Network's original Teen Titans TV series. Films *''Friday the 13th'' (Real Life only) *''Predator'' (Real Life only) *''Alien'' (Real Life only) *''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (Real Life only) Other *''J-Stars Victory VS+'' YouTube YouTubers portrayed in the RP are generally depicted as the characters they use in their videos, skits, etc. *VanossGaming *DaithiDeNogla *IAMWILDCAT *MiniLadd *SilentDroidd *LuiCalibre None play pivotal roles in the plot and mostly provide comic relief or fluff for large battles. RP Role Players Bandicootfan63 - Creator of the RP and founder of this wiki and the Life of Heroes Fanon wiki. SierraSia - Role Player and Admin of this wiki. Rcisim319 - Role Player and Chat Mod of this wiki. Currently inactive. Sugardapuppy - Nearly became a role player, but left before she got to insert her characters. (Around LoH2) Role Player's Comments on the RP SierraSia: This is the most funnest RP, and first RP, I'v ever known and Role Played! I always love RPing with my friends, and this is one awesome RP! :D Bandicootfan63: That day I set Shadow as my icon was the day the universe revolved around. Seven Years Later This is regarded as one of the more obscure and controversial installments in the RP, mainly because of the risque themes introduced into it, such as sex, gambling and alcohol, and Bandicootfan63 thinks of it as "very comedy-oriented for some reason, but that might just be me. SierraSia is the one who suggested it, so she's kind of what holds the universe together in that." This is also odd because, in this RP, the heroes combated the REAL Black Doom instead of the robot created by Zim in Life of Heroes RP 2: Death From Above Parts 1 & 2. Zim also appears very well alive in this RP, whereas he was killed by his own creation (the Black Doom Robot) in Part 2 of the second RP. It's revealed many real-time years later that this was a timeline that lead to the extinction of the human race, leading to a reset by Palutena and her favor for Sia and CM after their sacrifices. Trivia *Zim and GIR were the first characters to appear in the RP that weren't user-created OCs or characters from video games. **Of course, if you count the members of the Simpsons family from 7 Years Later, than Evil Homer is the first. Category:L